


Empty Cars

by boltshok



Series: Bumblebee and G Get Some [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Xeno, Xenophilia, he's just. horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Is there a train version of the mile-high club?
Relationships: Bumblebee/G, Bumblebee/Human OC
Series: Bumblebee and G Get Some [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601872
Kudos: 10





	Empty Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even need to say it? Incredible size difference, BEGONE

We were alone in the back of the transport. The surface zipped by us outside the window, but sightseeing can only hold Bee’s interest for so long. I teased him about “no interfacing on the train” but the longer he sat around reading the more glances he gave me, as if to size me up. 

“I know you’re thinking something,” I mutter, flipping through my book. “What are you planning...?”

He snickers softly before glancing up at the rest of the car. It’s empty save for one mech on the same side of the transport as we are, and he might be asleep. 

It starts with his hand on my knee. He slips it up my thigh, squeezing lightly, before he reaches the hem of my skirt. I clear my throat softly, but it seems to only egg him on. His hand slides under my skirt, and I bite my lip as his questing fingers pinch lightly at my underwear. His curious fingers pet me lightly, not daring to slide under the cotton.

:Bumblebee: I warn, but he only gives me a sideways smile as he hands me his datapad.

Reaching over now with both hands, he lifts me off the bench and into his lap. My back to his chest, he leans over my shoulder and pecks my cheek before nibbling on my ear.

:You were saying?:

His fingers disappear under my skirt again, and this time they slip under my underwear to directly rub my clit. His hand slides lower and he inquisitively probes my sex, coating his fingers in the rapidly-growing amount of wet between my legs.

He rumbles softly behind me, and pulses :You like this:

:Yes!: I squeak back, and his doorwings spread open eagerly. 

Glancing back down at the other mech in the car he returns his now-wet fingers to my clit, swirling them around lightly. I allow my mouth to open, but only to pant softly against his audial. He stifles a whine and instead kisses my neck, frame heating up underneath me. 

His other hand disappears under my butt and I hear the distinct  _ snkt _ of his modesty plating opening. His spike now presses itself up against my panty-clad sex and he uses that hand to then pull the fabric away. He nudges the head of his spike against my entrance, and in a moment of need, I take the initiative and help him sink deep inside me. 

“G,” he huffs into my ear, trying to keep his ventilations even.

“Come on,” I retort, and he takes my hip in one hand as he continues to rub my clit. Lifting me up only a little bit, he starts grinding up into me with a needy, desperate pace. The heat between us increases as his frame grows hot and I feel my climax coming like a heavy tide. 

“I’m gonna,” I whisper, and he nods against my shoulder. 

“Me too... gotta...”

Hearing the desperation in his voice is enough to push me over. Clenching down on his still thrusting length, my head falls back against his chest. His denta clamp down on my shirt as he abruptly overloads moments after me. His spike spills hot transfluid deep inside me, and I feel it oozing out along his shaft as I come down from the high.

Once his spike has stopped twitching he lifts his helm and fumbles for a rag from his subspace. The mech at the end of the car stands and suddenly Bee freezes, arranges the hem of my skirt neatly, and wraps his arms around me. The mech waves once as he passes us and disappears into the next car, and once he’s gone Bee releases his vents in one hot  _ whoosh _ . 

“Quick,” he hisses, and I slide forward off his softening spike, standing up. He quickly cleans himself up and stows his spike away before lifting the back of my skirt and wiping away the evidence left on and between my legs.

I ease back down on his lap in a much more cuddling embrace as the mech returns to our car, and I watch as he passes us and returns to his seat.

:Wow: Bee gasps, and I can’t hold back my grin. I turn and hide it against his chest as the transport pulls into the station and begins to slow.


End file.
